What is Max and Derek's secret?
by Candygirl2012
Summary: What is their secret? Tanya found a letter for someone's address and decide to visit it, Its not a woman or a man. Its only a teenage girl who is one year younger than Lauren. It's linked to Tanya, Cora, Derek and Rainie most. Kidnapped, Get someone to lie and new family to add in Branning/Cross Family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- Stranger's address**

Max have to go away for his business trip to Eastbourne with new deal, Max already pack his few thing and turned over to his fiancé Tanya who enter their bedroom. "Well I think I can manage without you a week" Tanya said in pout but Max kissed her tenderly "Don't worry it's only one week, I send my two girls to keep eyes on you babe" Max said with a smile and close the suitcase, went downstairs and turn to Tanya "I going to go now, I call you when I arrive on here babe, I miss you already and you too girls" Max said give Lauren and Abi a hug then pat Oscar's head , give Tanya a kiss goodbye. Max went out of the house and drive away from Walford.

Tanya sighed softly and talked to the girls about what to do today, they suggest to watch movies and takeaway. Tanya went to get takeaway menu but accidently dropped someone's letter, she went to pick the letter up and read it _"Leyton? I never heard of it, oh wait I think Max tell me in few times" _Tanya thought and can't find any names but only address on letter, went to get notebook to write on it before hide the letter back to the drawers. Tanya gives the girls and tells them to invite their friend or boyfriend if they need, she needs stuff to do first.

Tanya put her black coat on and bring a notebook address with her, get in the car but Cora run after her "Where you going sweetheart?" Cora asked her daughter "Well I go see my friend she's upset and she need me" Tanya lied to her mother before drive away from Walford to Leyton. She is stuck traffic on motorway to Leyton and sighed heavily to herself _"Is that another woman my husband to be affair with? Or a secret child of Max? No forget it and I go confront her or him" _Tanya thought and shook her head. Tanya feel worried about Max's secret with Derek on his side.

One hour later Tanya finally stop her car and looked at the house, bite her lip and get up from the car, walk to the door and ring a bell. Tanya turned back to the car until the door not answering. Tanya press the bell three time and yelled at the door "I know you in there" Tanya called out and startled when someone opened the door.

"_It's not a woman, or a man. It's a teenager girl and look like 17 or 18 year old, she's too young for Max or Derek, why she share Max's secret?" _ Tanya thought and looked at the girl "Hello, I think it's wrong address I go to, is anybody home?" Tanya asked her, the girl shook her head and give Tanya a bit of disdain "No one here, only me in house" She replied and cross her arm over her chest "Can I help you miss?" She asked with a sarcastic tone. Tanya shook her head and smile nervously on her face "Do you know...my fiancé Max Branning?" Tanya asked in soft tone and looked at the girl pausing and shook her head "No I don't know him" Girl lied and slams the door.

Tanya can see the girl lied and decide to go back to car, not sure who the girl is, started to drive to Walford. _"Tanya, get a grip and demand Max for explanation when he get home" _Tanya thought and nodded in agreement what her mind saying to her.

**Who is the girl in Max and Derek's secret?**


	2. Secret and Demand

**Previous episode: Tanya pay a visit to the stranger's place and found it's a teenage girl.**

One week later Tanya was sitting in the kitchen and staring at the wall, cupped her hand around the mug and been thinking about Max's secret with a teenager girl, Tanya describe a girl as light brown hair, hazel eyes, wore like a tomboy and bit taller. Tanya sighed softly and decides to act normal for the family's sake then get up and went to the sink to pour a cold tea in the sink before put the mug next to sink.

"Morning Mum" Lauren said in tired voice and take a seat in the kitchen table then eat her toast.

"Oh morning sweetheart" Tanya said with a small grin "How your sleep?" Tanya asked her daughter, "It's alright; do I remind you about dad home today?" Lauren asked with a concern tone.

"Oh right yeah I know already I suppose" Tanya explained and kept thinking about a teenage girl. "Mum, you been quiet in a week, what wrong with you?" Lauren asked and finished the toast crossed her arm over her chest "It's about dad?" Lauren asked and feels frustrated, don't want to see her mum sad again.

"Nothing, I just pay someone a visit which I read an address of Max's letter, it's only a girl well a teenager" Tanya explained and went upstair to get dressed for work in few hour.

Lauren went to visit her grandma Cora in Dot's house and explained to Cora what Tanya been tell her earlier, Cora look confused and shook her head "Teenage girl? I don't know about that, is that Max's other child?" Cora asked her granddaughter.

"Honestly I don't know what my dad up to when he's away visit Derek" Lauren explained and feel worried about her mum and of course her dad as well.

"Listen, we make a dinner at your house and tell Tanya about it, we demand an answer from your dad when he get home" Cora suggested and don't want her daughter get hurt by Max again, Lauren nodded her head in agreement and don't know the reason what Max done to them.

Few hours later Tanya got home then walk in the kitchen to see her mum and Lauren cook dinner, smiled at them "Wow it's a good idea Mum" Tanya said with a smile and went to make coffee for herself, listen to Cora about Max's secret, Tanya bit her lip and shook her head "I don't know what to do, I don't want to get myself and everyone in big trouble" Tanya explained to them but suddenly Max entered the kitchen by surprise but overhear her fiancé talking about trouble.

"What trouble Tan?" Max asked with a confused face and waiting for a response, Tanya looked at Max and raise her eyebrows, cross her arm over her chest "Max what a surprise, one thing to say, tell me who she is?"

"Who? What are you talking about?" Max asked Tanya and looked at his daughter Lauren then Cora "Well who is a teenager girl I saw last week when I pay a visit about your little secret" Tanya told Max with a stern voice.

"Oh of course, it's her and come on she is not important" Max said and try to deny this answer and see Tanya give him a look "Well yeah she is important to me and Derek, so are you and Cora. I mean come on you two see her once in long ago" Max told them and shrugged his shoulder

"Is she your another daughter or Derek's?" Cora asked her son in law and walk closer to Tanya, placed her arm around her daughter's shoulder to support her "No she is any of mine and Derek's child"Max replied and looked at Tanya"Well tell me who she is, and what's her name?" Tanya demanded and see Max lost for his word.

**Max tell Derek everything and decide to give an teenage girl a call, Tanya and Cora look surprised about teenage girl identify **


End file.
